Back From the Future
by cobalt-shadow
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline, Marty's son, Marty Jr, finds the flux capacitor and attaches it to his car. What he doesn't know is that it makes time travel possible. Rated T for language. This is my first story.


1985- Marty McFly just got back from his adventure in 1885. His Delorean smashed, he picks up the important parts and hides them in a box in his garage. Marty forgets about the box and continues his life, marrying Jennifer and having kids.

23 years later...

The date is May 11, 2008. Marty's son Marty Jr was going out for a ride in his car, listening to "Holiday" on his radio. He was coming back home from school when his car suddenly broke down.

"Damn it," he said. "Second time this week. Once I get this thing home, I'm gonna see what's wrong with it."

Lucky for him he was only three blocks away from his house. Once he got home, he opened the hood to see the problem.

"Crap. Fuse blew," he thought to himself. "I wonder if dad has any spare car parts."

Marty Jr stepped inside his house. Inside, he was welcomed by the delightful smell of a pizza, which was lying on a table. He grabbed a slice and ate it, watching everything around him. He saw his mom vacuuming while listening to music on an mp3 player. He heard the faint voice of his sister, obviously talking to someone on her phone in her room. He wandered to the fridge and pulled out a coke. Marty Jr. was finishing up his snack when he saw his dad, Marty, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hi son," he said. "I never heard you come in. How was school?"

"It was fine," Marty Jr replied. "My car broke down again."

"That's too bad. I'll call a mechanic."

"It only needs a new fuse, dad. Do you have any spare fuses in the garage?"

Marty thought for a second. "I believe so. I think I have a box of spare car parts in the garage that I left in there for about 20 years. I think they still work."

"Alright, thanks dad." Marty Jr replied as he finished his snack and rushed out the door.

"You're welcome."

As Marty went to sit down and watch TV, a sudden chill went down his spine. He was trying to remember something that he hid long ago, but completely forgot what it was

"Bah, it's nothing," he thought to himself and continued watching TV.

Two hours later, and Marty Jr was searching through the garage trying to find that box. He was about to give up, when he saw a tarp in the corner, covering what appeared to be a lamp post. He removed it, and sure enough it was a lamp post, but under it, he saw a box with the words "car parts" written on the side. "Bingo," he thought to himself while he took the lamp post off and picked up the box. He brought the box over to his car and proceeded to open it. He rummaged through the box until he found a fuse. As he was about to put the fuse in, he saw something shiny. He picked it up out of the box and tried fo figure out what it was. It was the flux capacitor, but he didn't know what it was.

"Hmmm, what is this?" he thought to himself, staring at it. "It looks like a powerful fuse. It has a fuse plug on it. Maybe if I put this in, my car will run better."

Marty Jr proceeded to plug it into his car. After that, he closed the hood, went into his car, and turned it on. The car didn't start the first few times but on his fourth try the car started up perfectly. "Yes," he thought to himself. He went back inside his house and told his dad he was going out.

"Alright son, but remember to be back by ten"

"I know," he replied as he went out. Marty Jr went back to his car and went for a ride. As he approched a stoplight, his friends, Mike and Luke drove up in another car.

"Hey Marty Jr," Mike yelled. "Your car's too slow."

"It's still faster than yours," he shouted back at them.

"Fine. We'll race. First ont to the end of the road wins."

Both Marty Jr and Mike revved their engines. There was a long stretch of road in front of them. Marty Jr put on a pair of sunglasses. Both cars were waiting for the light to change. Marty Jr snickered at Mike, who revved his engine loudly. The light turned green. Both cars were moving as fast as they could. Marty Jr was watching the road, then glanced at his speedometer. 52 mph. He still needed to go faster. He watched the road again, to make sure he was on it, then glanced back at the speedometer. 72 mph. Marty Jr floored it, trying to get the maximum speed possible. He looked back at the speedometer. 87 mph. His sunglasses fell off. "Damn," he thought as he looked down trying to find them. He didn't notice the bright flash of light that surrounded his car as it traveled through time. Marty Jr got his sunglasses back on, looked up and immediately saw a wall in front of him.

"Oh, shit," Marty Jr said, as he pressed his foot on the brake, stopping his car and blowing his engine at the same time. He got out of his car and looked at it.

"Fuck, this is gonna be expensive to fix," he said. "Now where did this wall come from?"

He walked over to the wall and looked at it. He couldn't see the top of it because he was in a forest.

"Wait a second, where's the road?"

He looked around, trying to find the road that he was on, but he couldn't find the road. In fact he couldn't see any tire tracks.

"What the..? What's going on?"

He started running around the forest nervously, trying to find the road but couldn't. He was about to give up until he saw a clearing. He rushed towards it, than immediately froze in horror. In fact, he was speechless. There, right in front of him was a huge city with buildings towering into the sky, flying vehicles everywhere. It looked almost like a scene out of Star Wars. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was a long way from home.

"HOLY SHIT!!" he yelled


End file.
